No Longer Secret
by Jiva-McZivalover
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or its characters. Just use them and hope to live up to their standards.   Thanks To In.The.DiNozzone for the co-writing with me. Your epic.  NO SUMMARY READ TO FIND OUT WHAT ITS ABOUT.


Just a one shot. Written with .DiNozzone you are EPIC.

No summary read to know what its about

Don't Own NCIS or its Characters. Just borrow them and hope to do them justice.

This story in inspired by the picture below. You have to look at this picture before you start reading it. Trust me. It makes it so much better.

./tumblr_loxx0sZxWL1qj97v1o1_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_NCISNCIS-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-NCISNCIS-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-NCISNCIS-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Today seemed to be one of those days for Jethro Gibbs. He glanced up at the desk across from his, making the most subtle of gestures to get Ziva's attention. His desire for her had in no way been intentional, in fact when she had first started those kinds of feelings had been the furthest from his mind. However, over time something seemed to bring him a little closer to her and it had crossed a line at some point. At the moment, he could care less about any lines being crossed .Once he felt he had dropped his subtle hint, he nodded toward the elevator and stood first, walking around the bullpen and murmuring something about coffee as he left.

Ziva looked up when Gibbs managed to get her attention. She tilted her head and stared a him for a few moments. There was just something about the older man. She had, had feelings for a few man and even a woman or two in the past but there was just something about Leroy Jethro Gibbs she felt it from the very first time she met him, and as they worked together the connection grew stronger and stronger. She nodded ever so slightly when he motioned to the elevator. She waited for him to go into the elevator before she stood up and said she was going down to the lab to see if Abby had any new leads. She made her way to the elevator and got in leaning against the back wall and waited.

He watched the doors close and awaited for a moment for the elevator to begin moving before he reached back and hit the elevator switch, closing the space between them in seconds. He moved a hand through her hair, catching her lips in a bruising kiss as his other hand moved around her to rest against her lower back. The elevator had been out of commission for a day or two and that had not pleased him. He had no idea why, of course, but he didn't really care. The point was _his_ elevator hadn't been his for that short while- which means he hadn't been able to have this woman at work when there was nothing better to do. They were each others' favorite form of entertainment as far as he was concerned.

Ziva had been feeling the tension building up inside her for the past few days, and there was nothing she could do about it since the elevator had been down for maintenance so she was glad when Jethro wanted to do this. She kissed him back slowly deepening the kiss. She ran her hands up his shirt and felt the mans muscles, Ziva David would never admit it but muscles were the biggest turn on to her. She moved her kiss down to his neck and nipped gently as she kissed his neck tenderly each kiss a little deeper than the last.

He growled quietly when her hands moved under his shirt, and he pinned her more tightly against the wall, he gently tugged her hair and leaned down to kiss her deeply and hungrily. He grunted quietly against her lips, tasting her and making a pleased sound as he did so. He moved his hands down her sides, past her hips and to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up and resting her against the elevator rail as though she were weightless. He moved his kisses along her jaw, softly biting at her neck just below her ear.

Ziva let out a soft moan. The only bad thing about being in a elevator at work doing this was she had to hold back some of the volume on her noise. Ziva was many things, but when it came to sex being quiet was not an easy task for her. She kissed him back biting his lower lip and tugging gently. She felt a shiver up her spine when he kissed her below her ear, the most sensitive spot on her body.

He moved even closer to her, grinding slowly against her as he caught her lips in a deep kiss to silence her again. "We'd be screwed if they ever put cameras in here, y'know." He murmured against her lips, resting his forehead against her cheek and breathing in her natural scent as he worked to catch his breath after that particularly heated kissing session.

She smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, but that possibility, makes it so much better yes?" She asked him and she relaxed in his grasp as her heartbeat went back to normal and her breathing became more regular.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw and smiled a little. "Well if you would just come to my house this wouldn't be such a problem." He grunted quietly against her neck as he slowly kissed along.

"Well, I guess I could do that. But would that be any fun?" She asked with a smirk as she tilted her neck so he would have better access to it.

He murmured something about a useful headboard as he kissed along her skin, massaging her thighs as he did so. Other than that, he said no words but simply continued tasting her skin.

She looked up at him, "Oh I see. You enjoy being tied up yes?" She said to him. She let out soft sounds and clawed his back gently and gridded into him ever so slightly.

"No, but you might." He growled softly, arching into her subtle movements. He smirked and leaned up to kiss her again, biting at her bottom lip and tugging gently with a cheeky smile.

She thought about it for a moment her facial expression lost in thought. "Mm. Yes." she said with a hint of a smirk escaping her lips. She smiled up at him and kissed him with a bit of roughness. Tonight then yes?" She said.


End file.
